It's the emotion behind it
by emmalads2
Summary: Alice, Jasper and Emmet are left to babysit Bella while the rest of the family go look for Victoria


**It's the Emotion behind It**

**Title: **It's The Emotion behind It

**Author: **Emma Smith

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Alice, Jasper and Emmet are left to babysit Bella while the rest of the family go look for Victoria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The twilight saga_ so anything I write that relates to anything in _twilight, New Moon, Eclipse _and _breaking Dawn _I don't own. It belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer

**Jasper: **So Emma, you're going to attempt to write me, Alice and Emmet? , don't screw our personalities!!!

**Emmet: **Don't listen to him, he's just grouchy about not going! *laughs*

**Me: **I'll try I think I know your personalities well enough :S

**Alice: **Don't worry, Emma I won't hate you if you mess up.

**Me: **Thank you Alice *hugs*

This is in Alice's and Jaspers perception it changes :D

**It's the emotion behind it**

**The first day **

Edward had gone and Bella seemed to be kinda out of it "Hey Bella do you need my assistance with your mood?" Jasper asked. I suddenly saw a vision of Jasper calming her down. I smiled, I loved to see Bella smile it was a rare sight when Edward wasn't around. "What do you wanna do Bella?" I asked. I suddenly saw us messing around in the house no thanks to Emmet "Hey, Bells what if we-" I had to stop him abruptly "Emmet, I know what you're planning and I'd rather like to keep Bella alive, don't you?" Emmet chuckled unphased "course what would I do without my favourite, unbelievably breakable almost sister" he laughed again and Bella smiled, happy that Emmet had accepted her as his sister. "If only Rosalie was even half as pleased as you are, Emmet, that I am becoming part of the family" Bella was no longer Smiling. I knew it as much as Edward did, that Rose wasn't pleased that Bella was just giving up her mortality.

"don't worry Bella, we'll find something to do that keeps you alive I said eyeing Emmet. Jasper abruptly shouted "PILLOW FIGHT!!!" we all laughed but ran for a pillow of course we were careful with Bella who would feel know different if it was her human friends hitting her with a pillow, but me, Jazz and Em all Used al our might and it was actually fun. Something we can all do and still keep Bella alive. When Bella finally got tired we fed her, what must have been tasty human food after a bit of watching T.V. Bella was all Jumpy and Emmet wasn't helping "Hey what about music we should put music on and have a party" Bella put the music on and started dancing we all laughed, she stopped and blushed. Emmet went over and put the music up full blast. It helped a lot that Jasper was in a party mood and that made anyone near dance and sing at the top of their lungs. Jazz, me, Em and Bella were all having a great time. Guess I was wrong, Bella smiled a lot around Emmet and she loved being with us all. When Bella started to get tired we took her up to Edward's room that still had the huge bed in there. Emmet chuckled under his breath not loud enough for humans to hear "goodnight Bells" Emmet whispered "Have nice dreams" Jasper smiled as he said the words. He knew that he could make her calm enough to have good dreams "'night Bella"

I knew this night was going to be a lot different, it was going to be quiet, that word does not fit well with Emmet. My phone started to vibrate of course I knew who it was, it was Edward, checking up on Bella, He was worse than Bella when he was away "Alice" he said his voice a little windswept he's running "She's fine, she had a lot of fun tonight actually" Edward was sceptical "what did you do?" I rolled my eyes "We had a pillow fight, no one go hurt, just Em's ego" I laughed quietly "then we fed her, we had a party too" Edward listened "she's asleep?" he guessed I listened as I was getting it first hand. "No she isn't sleeping, she's listening to me now" he grinned on the other line "did you want to talk to her?" I asked "Alice you can read my mind" I laughed, louder now as I knew that Bella was awake. I walked up the stairs. I walked into Edward's room to see Bella bolt upright with her hand stretched out to me. I laughed and handed her the phone "Edward?" she sighed in relief as she heard his voice. I left feeling as if I was intruding

* * *

I saw Alice coming Back down the stairs and I smiled a wide smile, something I didn't do often when Bella was around, it really hurts that I want to kill her mainly because like Alice and Emmet, I thought of her as a sister. And I knew it bothered Edward but I couldn't help it. I try and hunt as much as I can to keep from temptation. Alice came and sat next to me, I took her hand and gazed in her eyes just as she stared back it was strange to think we were to be together for all eternity, strange but definitely what I would want. Emmet sat quietly. I felt it then "Don't worry Emmet she'll be back soon "Thanks Jazz, I know I just can't help it" Alice stared at Emmet she left me and went to sit by Emmet, the same as I did she took his hand and comforted him "Emmet are you sure your okay? I have never seen you like this" Emmet looked at Alice with a pleading expression on his face "Alice, it's not just Rose, It's everything everybody has there 'one' with them Carlisle is with Esme, You are with Jazz" Alice Raised an eyebrow "What about Bella, She's without Edward?" Emmet smiled "he calls her all the time, he might as well be here" I should step in, I always ask for permission to do it unless there's an emergency "do you want me to calm you down? Or I dunno cheer you up?" Emmet looked to me and nodded "Cheer me up please" a washing happiness came over him and he smiled "thanks Jazz you're the best". Bella came down the stairs.

"Edward says hi, he says that Victoria is somewhere near Alaska so they think if they act quick they can be back quicker than they thought" we all smiled now, hearing from my brother made me smile. We all said goodnight to her once more. And that was her for the whole night. I had a feeling that tomorrow would be very interesting. But I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow right?.


End file.
